


Daddy

by LadyReivin



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Slash, implied past mpreg, ooey-gooey tooth melty sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReivin/pseuds/LadyReivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Got the urge to write this when I was watching a beautiful tribute video to Annabeth and Jack (Close to Home) set to "You Raise Me Up". Nevermind the fact that I have four other stories in progress at the moment... I wrote this while listening to "You Raise Me Up" by Celtic Woman and "I Believe" by Steve Carlson and Rosalee.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Never had he thought he would be a father. Not two, ten, or fifteen years ago. Hell, he’d been convinced for a long time that he wasn’t compatible with kids. Always did his best to avoid them at family get gatherings. He didn’t have any siblings, so there had never been a younger brother or sister running around him.

Then, several years ago, he did a job that required for him to work with a kid. A baby girl. He played her father. There had been a couple times, when he was holding her in his arms, that he’d felt something deep within. But, him being him – and also a guy, he’d just pushed it aside and forgotten about it for a long time.

And yet, here he is, thirty-seven years old and a father.

“Sshh,” he murmured softly as he passed around the living room. It was two thirty in the morning and his daughter was wide awake. Go figure. She always seems to have amazing timing like that.

Haley giggled, tugging on the lock of his hair that she had clenched in one damp fist. Christian had given up trying to get his hair out of her grip earlier, after one short screaming match. Damn did his baby girl have lungs.

“Come on, darlin’,” he cooed softly. “It’s early. You should be asleep.”

Haley only giggled at him again, offering a sloppy toothless smile. He couldn’t help but smile back.

"You’re just too adorable,” he murmured, kissing her forehead gently. “Gunna be a holy terror for me when you grow up, ain’tcha? Gunna have ta keep me gun loaded and read for them boys.”

Chris paused by the front window of the house, watching his daughter in the soft light from the streetlight outside. Her blond hair appeared golden, growing in thick and beautiful – just like her mothers. She had his nose, however. And they – Chris and Haley’s mother – always fought over who’s blue eyes she actually had. Chris was sure they were his, ringed with dark blue.

He couldn’t help a wide smile as she yawned and settled her head against his broad shoulder.

“There we go,” he said softly, rubbing her back. He cleared his throat as he began to pace the room again.

“When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When my troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be…”

 

Slowly, Chris trailed off, his eyes closed as he swayed in one place, rubbing Haley’s back.

“And here I thought you’d sing Waylon or Adkins to her.”

Chris turned around, startled. Steve stood in the doorway, leaning one shoulder against the wall. His hair was messy from sleeping, and his sleeping pants were riding dangerously low, and slightly twisted. Chris smiled slightly.

“Ma used to sing it to me,” he said softly, taking care not to wake Haley. “Used to love to hear it.”

Steve nodded, offering his own smile as he pushed off the doorjamb and moved over to them. “Guess that makes sense,” he murmured.

“How much did you hear?” Chris asked.

“Enough,” Steve leaned in then to kiss the top of Haley’s head. “You should put her back in her crib…”

Chris nodded, watching Steve for a moment before slowly making his way down the hall, shuffling his feet. No matter how much he’d groused about children once upon a time, he never wanted to put his daughter down.

As if sensing the direction of Chris’s thoughts, Steve spoke up. “Can’t have her sleeping in bed with you all the time, man. It’ll cause problems…best have her here in her crib.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris grumbled as he leaned over and carefully settled Haley in her crib. “I know that.”

He didn’t budge for beside her crib after, leaning his hands on the railing to watch Haley sleep. A night-light turned quietly on the dresser, casting figures of fairings on the night dark walls. He didn’t notice when Steve moved up behind him.

“She’ll be alright,” Steve murmured softly. “Come back to bed.”

Chris nodded, sighing softly. “Yeah, alright,” he murmured, letting himself be dragged from the room by one arm.

“You know,” Steve said as they reached the bedroom. “You didn’t need to get up with her. I could’ve. You’ve got work in the morning.”

Shrugging, Chris just smiled. “I don’t mind. Plus, you spend so much time with her. Let me have my turns.”

Steve laughed softly at that, shaking his head as he climbed under the blankets. “A father that actually wants to take care of their kid…you are a strange one Christian Kane.”

Climbing into bed, Chris slid close and wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s waist. “You love me for it,” he smirked.

Still chuckling, Steve leaned in to lightly kiss Chris. “Yeah, I do.” He murmured.

Before Steve could pull back, Chris deepened the kiss, running his hand lightly over his lovers ribs. When they finally broke apart, they were slightly breathless.

“Thank you,” Chris said softly.

“For what?”

“For giving me something I never thought I wanted.”

Steve smiled at that, stroking his hand over Christian’s stubbled cheek. “You are a born father.”

Chris ducked his head, shrugging slightly. “’N’ you are a born mother.”

That earned him a shove in the side. “Careful or you’ll end up sleeping on the sofa.”

Smiling, Chris leaned in and kissed Steve’s cheek. “You know it’s true,” he murmured. “She is the best accident that ever happened to us.”

Steve shifted, laying his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m always right.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Steve murmured with a smile as he kissed Chris’s neck.

“Go to sleep,” Chris said softly, kissing the top of Steve’s head. “The alarm clock and Haley will be getting us up soon enough.”

Steve nodded, sighing. “Yeah, I know. Can’t wait for you to finish filming and be able to spend time at home for awhile. It gets lonely sometimes, just me and Haley. Miss having you under foot all the time like you were when I was pregnant.”

Chris chuckled, smiling. “Knew that you liked that, no matter how much you bitched.”

“Oh hush, you. No more fishing for compliments.”

“Alrigh’, alrigh’.”

Chris kissed the top of Steve’s head once more before settling back against the pillows and falling asleep. At least until Haley woke up again at five, crying her lungs out, urging her parents back to wakefulness because she didn’t want to be alone.


End file.
